A Tale of Two Rings
by Destiny Owl
Summary: In 1937 a young girl by the name of Amber Mayfield, lost her mother in a fire and was brought to a camp in NewYork for kids who were demigods. She is given two rings by her father and must unlock their secrets before the war, but will the rings be the end of Amber?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so in my story Lone Demigod I had a few people say that they wanted to know more about the rings that Nerrissa owns and their original owner Amber Mayfield. So I have decided to write about Amber's story. I hope you guys enjoy and if you haven't read my story Lone Demigod, thats okay. This story takes place right beore and during WWII. Anyways I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclamer: I don't own PJ or HoO**

* * *

 _October 24th, 1937_

 _I don't understand. Why does everything happen to me? My Father is no where to be found, My mother's husband is a cruel and abusive man and now because of him she is dead._

 _Our afternoon went like this... I was upstairs in my room writing a short story for school when i smelt the smoke. I raced down stairs to see my step father with a flaming torch and was chasing my mother around the kitchen with it. As he was chasing her he was running into everything. The table was the first to catch on fire, then the cabinets, the walls and soon the house started to collapse. I raced into the scene to save my mother but as soon as i got to her he knocked me unconscious._

 _The next thing I remember is waking up outside laying on a rough blanket and two men with there backs to me talking. This is what i heard..._

 _"She was engulfed in flames how did she survive without any burns?" Man one said._

 _"We don't know. But it's a miracle from God that she did." Man two replied._

 _"Does she have any family members that can care for her until she is old enough to marry? She's only 9 so in a few years she will start a family of her own." Man one asked_

 _"Very true. However she has no other family members." Man two responded_

 _"Then what do we do?"_

 _"Worst case scenario... she goes to the orphanage."_

 _Man one sighed before answering his fellow co-worker. "The poor girl."_

 _They both then walked off and went to talk to one of the nurses leaving me to lay there contemplating the meaning of life. I can't believe that they really expect me to marry within the next few years of my life. Yes i know that girls can legally marry at the age of 10, but come on people, all boys are gross and revolting. I'm going to be that one girl who doesn't marry and stays home with a whole bunch of cats._

 _Anyways a nurses came over to check on me and saw that i was awake. So what did she do? She bombarded me with thousands of questions. Apparently she though I would have amnesia so I had to reassure her that yes my name is Amber Mayfield, I am nine years old, no I do not have a boyfriend and I remember everything. Come on, how stupid are people? If I tell you my name the first time you do not need to ask me one hundred more times to see if i would change my answer._

 _It reminded me of one of my friends, Emma, she's 11 and married so when she was really sick and vomiting the doctor asked her if she was pregnant and she repeatedly said no but he kept asking her over and over again, eventually she became board and said maybe. The doctor then said 'Okay' and said that she just had a extreme case of the flu. Like come on people! Seriously!_

 _So i'm currently at the hospital in the next town over and must go. Apparently there's someone here to see me._

 _So until next time,_

 _Amber Mayfield_

* * *

I place my diary under my blankets and call out for my mystery visitor to come in. The door opens and in walks a tall man, he has a limp, messy beard and hair, buff arms and he smells like smoke. I'm very curious. I'm never seen this man before in my life but yet he seems so familiar.

"Amber how are you? I know you've had a rough few days." He asks.

I take a deep breath before answering. "I'm fine thanks for asking though."

He gives me a sad smile. "You remind me so much of your mother Amber, Kathryn was a beautiful woman, she was kind and gentle. When I found her stranded on the side of the road during the rain storm almost 10 years ago she tried to tell me she was fine but I knew that she wasn't. You see her cart was broken and with out her cart she would have to walk home in the rain and I couldn't bare to see her do that. So I invited her to my house." He stops talking just lang enough to take a shaky breath before continuing. "We had a great night together and when morning came, I fixed her cart. I offered for her to stay for a few more days but she told me that she had a husband at home waiting for her return."

We were both quiet for a few minuets before i broke the dreadful silence, "So your a friend of my mothers? How did you know about my name? My mother never mentioned you to me. Plus i don't even know your name."

He gave me a smile, "Your mother sent me a letter a few months after her visit telling me that she was pregnant, and she new it wasn't her husbands child, and she was quite right. Every year she has written me a letter telling me all about my daughter, Amber Mayfield."

I'm shocked. I knew that James wasn't my biological father but my mother never told me who my real father was and here he is, sitting on the end on my bed.

"Father?" I say and in return I get a smile and a nod from him.

* * *

 **So what did you all think? If you could please let me know with a review, that would be amazing! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2. I hope you are enjoying this and if there's anything I should change or fix please tell me. Thanks :).**

 **Disclamer: I don't own PJ or HoO.**

* * *

"Father?" I say and in return i get a smile and nod from him.

"Now in your mother's will she said that i gain custody over you when and if she died before you were married. Thats why i'm hear, however i do have some more news but thats going to best if i explain in the wagon, on our way." My father said to me.

I take a deep breath. "Yes sir." I say politely. "May i ask where we will be going to?"

"Of course child, we are going to Long Island, New York."

My eyes widen in shock and surprise. I've never been to New York, then again i've never been outside of South Carolina. I am quite excited to travel with my newly found father whom i love dearly even if I've never met him before today. So i quickly hop down from the bed i was lying in and grab the few things that the firemen managed to salvage from my burning house before it burned down completely.

"I'm ready to leave father." I say to him.

He chuckles at my eagerness to leave and holds the door open for me to stumble through.

* * *

Soon i'm sitting next to him on his wagon and were riding out of the small town that I grew up in.

Father turns to me and asks me a very interesting question that most definitely caught me off guard. "Now Amber what do you know about the Greek Gods?"

I look down at my hands. "Not much." I tell him. "Mother said that we were part greek and that our ancestors used to worship the Greek gods. She used to say that when people die they descend into the Underworld and they spend theirs with the dead and Hades the greek god of the dead. However she said that the gods were created to bering understanding to things in nature that we can not explain such as the sun rising in the morning and setting in the evening where the moon takes over, thats because the sun god Apollo is driving the sun chariot and he's meeting his twin sister Artemis who is goddess of the moon. Mother said that the twins watch over us ever day with out fail and that if we are ever lonely look up at the sky and talk to Apollo or Artemis because they are always listening." I tell him.

He raises an eyebrow at me. That seem like a lot more then just 'Not much'. Don't you think?

I laugh. "Yeah I guess so."

"What other gods do you know?" he asks me.

"Well..." I start. "there's Zeus, god of the sky. Poseidon god of the Sea. Hades, god of the dead. Zeus' wife Hera, goddess of marriage, family and motherhood. Demeter, goddess of agriculture. Athena goddess of wisdom, war, and useful crafts. Ares, god of war. Hestia, goddess of the hearth. Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire. Hermes, god of travellers, thieves, and truths. Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Dionysus, god of wine. Artemis, goddess of the hunt, maidens and the moon. and finally there's her twin brother Apollo, god of Archery, music, poetry, healing and the sun." I finished listing everyone i know and looked over at my father however when he when to say something regarding what i had just said we were interrupted by a blinding light.

Once the light lessened enough for us to see I saw a boy about 14 with blonde hair, blue eyes and a muscular figure standing on the road in front of us. He must have recognised us because he opens his arms and starts to talk. "Hephaestus, How are you doing?"

"Apollo. Why are you here?" My father replied.

"Why, i come with a message from father." The blonde haired boy replied. "Zeus says that you have exceeded your aloud time with the child and you are to take her to camp immediately and let Chiron explain everything."

"Apollo you know very well that i can't do that immediately. I have not told her yet. She knows about us but she doesn't know that she is a demigod."

' _A demigod_ ' I think ' _What are they talking about, wait if my father's name is Hephaestus and the other guy's name is Apollo. Father was asking me about the greek gods when Apollo arrived._ ' I gasp "Wait you are the greek gods aren't you?" I ask them.

Apollo smiles at me. "Why yes girl i am the fabulous Apollo and you child are Hephaestus' daughter. You are what is know as a demigod, part god and part mortal."

With that my head starts spinning but both gods don't notice me turning pale.

"So Apollo, why is Hermes not delivering this message. He's Zeus' messenger isn't he?" Hephaestus asks the other god.

"Indeed he is however Hermes is delivering a message to Hades."

And that was the last thing i heard before I hit my head on the floor of the wagon and go unconscious.

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 2. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews they meant a lot. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **disclamer: I don't own PJ or HoO.**

* * *

I slowly sit up and notice that I'm no longer in the wagon, I'm in a bed, in an infirmary. I look around me and notice my father, Hephaestus, siting on a chair by the end of my bed.

"Father?" i say and his head pops up and looks at me. "Where are we?"

"Oh Amber i was so worried, Apollo told me that you were going to be okay but i wanted to make sure that you were okay. You took the news quite differently then I expected."

I look him in the eyes and say, "I'm fine, but i need to know where we are." i let him know sternly.

He looks down at something in his hands. "Were at Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, New York." "Thank you, now what are we doing here?" I ask using the same tone.

"We are here because you are going to be attending this camp. As a demigod you are prone to monster attacks. I know you haven't had any but they will come and with out the training you may die." He tells me, not looking up.

'Well thats just great!" I say sarcastically.

He frowns, "Was that sarcasm?" He asks. "I'm sorry machines don't usually have sarcasm" he apologise's quietly

"Father i appreciate you being here but as a god shouldn't you be in Olympus?" I ask.

"Technically yes i should be in Olympus but gods can be in more then one place at a time. So Zeus believes that I'm in my forges building stuff but I'm actually here, however i can't stay for long." He takes a breath and stands up. "I'm going to get Chiron, i'll be right back."

I stare out the window as my father limps out of the room. Eventually he comes back but he is accompanied by the strangest thing ever, who i guessing is Chiron. Chiron looked like a regular old guy from the waist up haw ever from the waist down he was a white stallion. It was definitely a strange sight.

"Amber, this is Chiron. He's the camp activity director. Now i must get going but child, Chiron is going to explain everything, and these are for you." Hephaestus places two bronze rings in the palm of my hand. "You will learn to unlock them when the time is write but i want you to stay here and train. Can you do that?" He asks me.

"Yes father." i respond as I place the rings on my fingers.

He sighs with relief and turns to Chiron, "Please raise her like she was your own child, take care of her for me." in which Chiron swears on some River and my father flashes out in a blinding light, and for some reason i knew not to look strait at it.

When the light fades Chiron clears his throat and says "Come Child" to me. I slowly rise from the bed and follow him outside.

* * *

 _October 26th, 1937_

 _So Chiron is a centaur, and there's a thing called a satyr, which is half goat and half human, and the camp director is Dionysus the god of wine. Boy is this place great. Chiron gave me a tour. camp and its a beautiful place, i'm going to be staying in cabin 9 with my fellow brothers and sister. i have 3 brothers, John, James and David and 1 sister, Irene. They are amazing and so kind, I'm glad that they are my siblings._

 _This camp is definitely small as there are not many kids per cabin. The most amount of kids in one cabin would be 15 kid in cabin 11, Hermes however as Chiron explained it to me not all of the kids in that cabin are Hermes kids, some of them are undetermined and they don't know who their godly parent is. I personally found that sad but Chiron said that the gods are always busy, however it's really cruel to not recognise or claim your own child, don't you think?_

 _Anyways, Chiron has left me at Cabin 9 to get settled into my home and get used to the smell of oil and mechanical fuel that the cabin reeks of. So while i wait for dinner i'm writing down everything so if i ever have children they can read this and remember that there will always be weirder thing in life then what they expect._

 _So until next time,_

 _Amber mayfield_

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Please let me know with a review! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Sorry I've been silent with this story for the past few months, I'm hoping to get in a weekly update schedule. I hope you enjoy this weeks chapter.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own PJ or HoO.**

* * *

Irene nocks on the door to my room, "Hey Amber, dinner is ready were going to start walking down. You coming?" I nod my head and quickly put my journal away, eager to get some food in my stomach. I hope the camp's food is good and home cooked. Since mom died I've haven't had a decent meal, nor have i had a family. Sure I've had my Father in my life for the first time ever but he wasn't even that fatherly, probably because he's a greek god. An Olympian for goodness sake, and they all have a terrible habit of forgetting about their children, whether their minor or major. It's like they think they're all too high and mighty to even care. It's atrocious.

I start heading to the dinning pavilion where i meet up with the rest of my cabin. I sit down next to Irene just as the food is being served. Wood nymphs bring patters of fruit, salads, stake and bread rolls for each table. I start filling my plate full of my favourite things, I am then just about to take a bite of my watermelon when John taps on my shoulder. I look up and realise everyone is walking to the fire pit in the centre of the pavilion. I quickly stand up and follow them with my tray of food. As i stand up i realise people are scraping some of there food into the fire. I look towards my brother with a look of confusion on my face, he smiles and informs me that we are giving offerings to the gods. I watch John as he scrapes some of his food into the fire while saying our fathers name. I decide that my best option is to do the same thing so i toss some grapes into the fire saying 'Hephaestus'.

Once i'm seated back in my seat i ask John why we are burning our food as offerings, because to me that seems like a waste of perfectly good food.

"They like the smell" is the only answer I get. I then sit there in silence while my siblings all engage in conversation. Im only brought back into reality when Chiron stands up and asks for our attention.

Mr D then rolls his eyes and gets up, "Hello campers, just because i have to this is to inform you all that we be having our annual chariot races next week on Wednesday, and we have a new camper today, Alissa March shes in the Hephaestus cabin so everyone be nice to her tomorrow."

Chiron leans over and whispers something to the camp director who then corrects himself. "Erm... Sorry that would be Amber Mayfield, i apologise. Anyways everyone out of here, go enjoy your silly camp fire."

I look toward my siblings a little confused about what just happened. Apparently thats normal and Mr D doesn't know anyones name.

We quickly finish our dinner and head over to the bon fire pit ready for s'mores.

* * *

 _October 27th, 1937_

 _Last night was one of the best nights I've had in a while. I finally felt like i was starting to belong. I not only grew closer to my newly found siblings over singing about how Grandma puts on her armer but i also made some friends with the other campers who are my age. Im going to introduce you to them all._

 _Firstly there's Courtney-Rose she's a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. She's from Denver, Colorado, she's a full year camper and her family has just recently moved to Australia._

 _Next there's Rhys son of Ares, god of war. He's really nice, turns out not of kids from cabin 6 are very kind, so I'm glad I'm his friend._

 _Then there's Damian and Riley, sons of Zeus, god of the sky and king of the gods. There cool and so is there sister Rahera. Rah is actually from New Zealand and Riley is from England. There accents are so cool._

 _Another member of our group is Samantha she's a daughter of Poseidon, she has really cool powers she's also from New York so even though her family is close by she prefers to stay here year round. Her brother Jordan is also apart of our newly found friend group._

 _Finally there's Mia, she's a daughter of Hermes. Her and Courtney-Rose are the best of friends there is no splitting them apart. I wish i had a best friend that close but i guess that with our newly found friendship we will become that close._

 _But for the time being i just hope we last because as I've been told many times lately being a demigod is dangerous and can get you killed or injured both physically and mentally in many painful ways. So lets try to stay alive for the time being._

 _Until tomorrow,_

 _Amber Mayfield_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I'll update next Saturday. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here's this weeks chapter I hope you all enjoy :). Don't forget to tell me what you think, thanks. Love you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJ or HoO**

* * *

 _November 3rd, 1937_

 _It's been about a week since I've arrived and I have never had more fun. For our activities we go around with our cabin mates. We mainly work in the forges but we do have to go out side an practice other things such as archery, swordplay, basket waving, pegasus riding and other really cool things._

 _Turns out i'm no good at archery, swords are too big an heavy, hammers are uncomfortable to fight with but i am rather good at fighting with knives. I am the only camper that uses knives to fight with. Apparently only the most agile and strongest fighters can even use one in a fight but not me, because I don't have the added length of a sword i use two which is even more rare._

 _Ive only been here a week and i've already become one of the camps strongest fighters. Chiron is hoping to put me on the patrol party once a week starting next week because of how strong i've grown._

 _Today we got an new camper. Her name is Catelyn, her parentage is unknown so she's stuck in the Hermes cabin for now. She seems really nice, she's about my age, so 9 years old. We all call her Cat because she's really quite and sticks to her own business. I found her talking to herself as i was showing her around, but i think that was just because she was still trying too comprehend all this stuff about the Greek gods._

 _I hope she finds out who her parent is because from what i've gathered she has had a very rough childhood._

 _Anyways goodbye for now, got to go meet the group._

 _Amber Mayfield_

* * *

"Hey everyone!" I call out as I walk onto the pier. Everyone waves as i sit down and join them. We've made the pier our meeting and hangout place because it's very secluded and empty, we don't have people running by or interrupting us as they walk by.

I find it funny how we've all become really good friends in such a short time span whereas back in South Carolina when my mother was still alive I had no friends in the small town that we lived in. All the other girls were too peppy and rich and the boys wouldn't play ball with a girl even if she could beat there butts in a game of baseball.

It wasn't fair that i came from a broken and poor family, if my stepfather had spent more time helping the family rather then staying in town drinking the nights away or even using work as an excuse to travel to other towns with more beer or old drinking friend we would have been a whole lot better off. Most nights mother and i we scrounging around for food and money to use to take care of ourselves.

Yet here i am with a great group of friends, clean clothes, no sex discrimination, all the food in the world and family who care about me. I thank the gods every day for the blessing that they've given me.

"So you all ready for the chariot races this afternoon?" Courtney-Rose asks and she does not fail to get responses.

"Yes, the Poseidon cabin will finally beat you all today, we will make history today. The first time in years that the Athena cabin will have not won." Samantha shoots back which causes, Rhys to stand up.

"Im sorry Samantha but i believe that you are very mistaken, what i'm sure you meant to say way that if anyone is beating the Athena cabin it would be Ares. We're obviously the best fighters when it come to actual combat not drowning people which we will not be doing today. Maybe another day though, sorry." Rhys informs us.

"What!" Courtney-Rose screams loudly and extremely high pitched. It almost sounded like what we would hear from a Aphrodite girl after getting a new hat or shoes. Except not so girly, it was a lot more aggressive. "I am not getting beat, and for you information if any cabin was to beat us it would be the Hephaestus cabin because they will have a really good, well built chariot however what they lack in is strategy which is something you all lack in by the way."

We then hear the conch shell to indicate that its time for lunch and we all walk there together as a group of friends arguing and laughing.

Definitely a time i will remember.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'll see you all next week for another chapter! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm back with this weeks chapter! Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review. Thanks :)**

 **Discamer: I don't own PJ, HoH or ToA**

* * *

 _December 3rd, 1937_

 _Everyone here is getting ready for Christmas. It's so exciting, i've never actually celebrated the holiday much before. Mother used to get me a small toy, Santa Clause got me some candy and my Step Father used to look at me a give me a dollar so i could go get me something from the shop. It wasn't a lot but to me it used to mean the world because he used to be so abusive and Christmas was one of the few days a year he was kind to my mother and I._

 _Here at Camp Chiron is giving us money and is allowing us to go into the city to buy Christmas presents. The only thing is we have to go in small groups of three but we've managed to get Chiron to allow us to go as one big group since were all strong campers and were going to pair up once we get to the city anyway to get presents for each other._

 _Chiron has secluded us to head to town after lunch today. I'm thrilled, he's also giving us fifteen dollars each to spend on presents. thats the most amount of money i have ever been in possession of in my entire life. Ive got so many presents to buy this afternoon, but I'm sure i've more then enough money for it all._

 _This is my list of ideas for gifts for everyone;_

 _Irene - a ribbon_

 _John - a new hammer_

 _James - a new watch (He's always late to everything)_

 _David - a new pocket knife_

 _Courtney-Rose - note book and a new pen_

 _Samantha - seashell necklace of something from the ocean_

 _Rhys - a new hat_

 _Riley - a book_

 _Jordan - color pencils_

 _Damian - new gloves_

 _Rahera - necklace_

 _Mia - bracelet_

 _Cat - a scarf_

 _I just hope i find it all at the markets. Anyways i must go meet everyone at the docks._

 _Until next time,_

 _Amber Mayfield._

* * *

"Okay who's going with who?" I ask the group as we head down half-blood hill to reach the wagon.

"well theres nine of us right? So we'll go in four groups and even we can protect our selves really well against monsters, lets have a male in each group, we may not know what we'll encounter in town." Courtney-Rose proposed to us.

I look around and everyone is nodding and agreeing to the idea.

"Great, so we'll have Jordan and Samantha, Damian and Mia, Riley and Rahera and Rhys and i will go will Amber. Any objections?" Nobody commented so when we got to town these were the groups we split off into.

We spent an hour and a half going around just the three of us getting presents for each other before meeting again in the town square. I was thankful for the time out of the camp and with my friends, i felt some what normal and i was thankful that we had no in counters with any monsters while we were out.

If i had this much fun with shopping for Christmas how much fun is Christmas actually going to be?

* * *

 **Ok I know this was a getting ready for Christmas Chapter and next is going to be about Christmas and we're in June but that's okay.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey all sorry I wasnt able to update last week, I got caught up getting ready for a huge performance. Hope you all enjoy this chapter though._**

 ** _Disclamer: I do not own anything by Rick Riordan_**

* * *

 _D_ _ecember 25th, 1937_

 _It's finally Christmas time! I can't believe it, today is going to be amazing! We're going to do a gift exchange right after breakfast and i'm so excited. It's my first Christmas at Camp Half-Blood with my newly found family and the Christmas spirit here is amazing. Everyone including Mr D is enjoying the holidays._

 _When i woke up i found a Christmas presents from Father at the end of my bed. He gave me a new set of gloves and a scarf with a new hat as well. Apparently father doesn't normally send Christmas gifts but he wrote me a note with my gifts saying that he is going to make an effort to send them every year. Irene made a huge effort to make sure that i knew that the gods tend to forget small and silly promise's like that._

 _Even though we're doing the gift exchange after breakfast Irene, John, James, David and I all exchange our gifts as soon as we all woke up. My siblings all loved the gifts i got them and i loved the gifts they all got me. I got a new dress from Irene, an amber necklace from David, a book from James and John got me a new diary and pen._

 _I loved it all! They were all so sweet, i almost started to cry. I can't wait to find out what else everyone got me._

 _Until next time,_

 _Amber Mayfield_

* * *

"Okay so the most strategic way to do this would be to go around the circle and do one person at a time" Courtney-Rose started talking as soon as everyone was in my cabin.

We chose to stay in the Hephaestus cabin because we have a furnace and that will keep everyone warm compared to the snow falling outside. It was great we spent over an hour having fun opening presents, drinking eggnog and hot chocolate with marshmallows, singing Christmas songs and just enjoying each other's compony. I wound up with a new note book, some new pens, some orange or as Samantha calls it Amber ribbon's for my hair. I got several bracelets and necklaces from some of the other girls in the group. I got a new pair of boots from Jordan which was so nice of him. I wound up with some other cool items as well.

Even the most perfect days have to come to an end so we all had to split off at about 9pm after dinner which we all skipped anyway. It was so amazing i wanted to make this moment forever but atlas i could not. That is not in my power.

My perfect day ended with a kiss under the mistletoe from Jordan. It was amazing! Who new that my first kiss would be from a really close friend. I hope that my life stays as easy as this for the next few years.

But as a demigod… How likely is that to be true?

* * *

 **That's all for today, hope you enjoyed please R &R. Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry I havent updated in a while been super busy and sick. Anyways here's Chapter 8 hope you all like it!**

 _August 27th, 1939_

 _I've been at Camp Half-Blood for just under 2 year and at the age of 14 I've become one of our strongest heroes. A lot has happened since I've written in my diary last but I believe that the most important thing is the new prophecy that was given today by the Oracle of Delphi. This is what she said;_

A half-blood of the eldest gods,

Shall reach sixteen against all odds.

And see the world in endless sleep,

The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap.

A single choice shall end his days,

Olympus to preserve or raze.

 _Honestly this prophecy scared me so much, I have so many friends who are children on the eldest gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Cat was just claimed that other day by Hades and has suddenly become a social outcast. What will happen to them?_ 'The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap' _doesn't sound very good and I'm worried not just form my friends but also for the gods, they seemed really scared and worried about their future._

 _At the moment Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are all arguing about what they should do about their children now and in the future. Zeus and Poseidon both believe that it would be best not to have any more children and to keep their current children at camp Half-Blood under strict supervision as to not cause an uproar. Hades however doesn't agree and is arguing against putting all his children at camp because they will all be treated like social outcasts and he believes that they would benefit better down in the underworld with him._

 _Lord Apollo has been frequently coming down and giving us updates on Olympus. None of them are good. He believes that with the way the brothers are fighting we may be on the verge of war._

 _Anyways I'll give another update later, I'm on patrol in five minutes and need to suit up._

 _Until next time,_

 _Amber Mayfield_

* * *

"Hey y'all, so how many monsters have been spotted today?" I ask the patrol squad while they clock off for the day and i get my squad ready.

"Todays actually been strangely quiet, it been really freaky, half my squad took a nap it was that quite." Jordan imformed me.

"Do you think Lord Hades has given up with this fight?" I ask.

Jordan raises an eyebrow at me, "Are you crazy? This is Lord Hades were talking about, he doesn't just give up."

"Your right, thats unrealistic of me to believe." I say, "oh well, you go get some sleep and rest, i see you later."

Jordan smiles at me, "Thanks Amber i'll see you later. Be careful please, we never know whats out there." he says before walking down the hill.

"Hey Jordan, don't forget to check in with Chiron." i call out after him.

I watch him walk down the hill until i can no longer see him.

"Alright team todays been quiet which means that when the monsters hit us there will me more and they will be hitting us with full force. I highly suggest everyone stay close and keep an eye open for an attack." I inform my patrol squad.

I stand out watching over camp, if anything were to happen to it i don't know what I would do with myself. I love this place to much to watch the gods split and start fighting because that will mean wield must split and fight against each other.

"Amber! Amber come quick its Marie!" someone calls.

I jump up and run toward the voice. When i get there Amber's tied up, unconscious and there is a shadowy figure waiting within the tree line.

"Who's there?" I call out and the figure walks out of the shadows to reveal an unwelcome guest.

* * *

 **So that's today's chapter, I will update as soon as possible with my crazy life.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here's this weeks chapter, hope you all enjoy it.**

 **disclaimer: I do not own PJ, HoO or ToA**

* * *

"Lord Hades" I glare, "what an unexpected surprise. To what do we owe this frightful visit?"

The god of the dead looks at me like I've some how managed to insult him. "Can't a father come and pick his daughter up from summer camp?"

I stare at him by daggers ready to spring form my rings at any given moment. "You are not welcome here. Leave now and no harm will come to you."

"You see Amber this is just the reason I'm picking Caitlyn up to take home we're not welcome here and with this on coming war i want my children far away from you and your little summer camp. That Zeus is watching all the time." He started walking towards me. " I would have expected you to know the feeling, with your father coming to get you form the hospital because you didn't belong there anymore."

"You missed judged me then Lord Hades. My father took me out of the hospital because it was a mortal hospital and I am not mortal however Cat is a Demigod and she belongs here, with other demigods training and learning how to protect ourselves out in the real world." I explain to him.

"Yes she is a demigod, but she is also my daughter. I can keep her safe from the likes of you, the rest of your diabolical camp and my family. Amber i may be the god of the Underworld and the dead but i am still a father, and I'm going to protect my family in this war. So I'm going collect my daughter and get her back to the underworld and tomorrow i am getting some of my other children from a hotel in Washington D.C. Good day Amber." the lord of the dead says to me before walking off down into the camp.

It takes me longer then it should to register his words, But when i do i take off racing down the hill hoping that its not too late.

* * *

"Cat! Hades has got her." I say running into the Big House. Everyone in the room stands up during my entrance. "Hades's has got Cat, he's kidnapped her!" I say. They all look at each other then back at me.

"Amber, calm down and explain please." Chiron says calmly.

"Chiron, Hades is preparing for war against the gods and in doing so he is talking all of his children to the Underworld to apparently 'keep them safe'. Chiron he's going to train all his kids to fight in this war." I say confidently.

The cabin leader all look at each other confused.

"Where's Cat?" I ask.

Nobody answers me.

"Here's the plan. Hades is going to Washington tomorrow to get some more kids from a hotel there. Were going to leave today and split off in groups of 3 to find any demigods that you can, were going to bring some satyrs with us and i want all demigods, over the age of 12 brought back here to camp. We will then work our way across the country doing the same thing in every state." I inform them all.

"Not that its not a good plan but why?" Some one in the back asked.

"Because we are in a time of crisis. We are on the verge of war people, we need strength in numbers and that is something were lacking in at the moment. We have a job to protect demigods and keep the world safe. Our job is to find and train other demigods and that is what we need to do to prepare for this war." I say and look out in the crowd of demigods in front of me.

"Alright, all in favor of implementing Amber's plan." the head of the Zeus cabin asked and in response everyone's hand when up.

"Alright. Amber you direct. Tell us what you need."

I look at everyone and start giving out instructions. We all were out of the Camp an hour later, traveling all night to reach Washington D.C by about 11am the next day. All of us hoping we could save these people.

* * *

 **Thank for reading guys! Please R &R, thanks :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone Im so sorry I haven't updated I've been so stressed out will school work it's been crazy. It's all over no so I should be able to get back into a good writing rhythm.**

 **Disclamer: Anything you recognize isn't mine. (I have inserted a part of the last Olympian into this chapter, so anything from the book will be in _italics._ ) Please enjoy!**

* * *

My group arrived at a fancy hotel in Washington D.C at 11am, We hung about in the main room while we waited for Hades to arrive. Jordan, Courtney-Rose and I stayed In the main room for quite awhile. We found the demigods that Hades is after however we decided to wait until Hades arrived to escort them to camp. The kids names were Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, two full siblings who spent most of their lives in Italy until a few weeks ago, when their father moved them over to the U.S in order to protect them from the impending war.

I became quick friends with the 10 year old girl. I learned that Bianca and Nico have grown up learning both Italian and English from their mother, who durning this discussion was up having tea while watching both of her kids make new friends. I also asked Bianca if she new her father. She gave me an interesting replied.

"My papa is not around very much though mama says that he is always here with us. Nico and I are able to see ghosts and monsters. Mama says that they wont hurt us it is just papa's way to watch us while he is away. The monsters seem to hide when papa is with us, we think he monsters are afraid of him but the Nun's back in Venice said that papa made deals with the devil and can control them. They are just silly though, papa would never do such a thing his is too kind and caring to do that. Even though he is barely home papa is alway with us for birthdays and important holidays like Christmas and Easter. He also gives us anything we want. Papa has promised me that for my next birthday he will get me a pony. I've always wanted a pony."

I found this response interesting because the gods are not know for keeping in touch with there family and that Hades has freely allowed monsters to stalk his young children.

I look over at Courtney-Rose and Jordan as they play with Bianca's 8 year old brother. They seem to be having a blast, to bad it was all interrupted.

"Papa!" The young girl cried out as she saw her father walk into the hotel. Jordan, Courtney-Rose and i all stood up and quickly disappeared out of sight but still within hearing distance of the family.

There dicusion went something like this…

"Maria, the war is almost upon us, I need to keep you and the children safe. Please come down to the underworld. There you can raise our children in a safe place away from the grasps of my brothers and the other gods. They can train with the greatest heroes in history once they become old enough." Hades told the young mother.

"Hades my love, i will not raise our children in a world of spirits and monsters. The children need to be able to enjoy the sun and the flowers, plus you have your wife living in the underworld. It is not my place to be there, Im meant to be here walking in the sun and being a loving mother to my children." Maria gracefully told the lord of the dead.

Poor Hades he looked so freaked out about Maria's claim.

" _Please, my dear," he said. "You_ must _come to the Underworld. I don't care what Persephone thinks! I can keep you safe there."_

" _No, my love." She spoke with an italian accent. "Raise our children in the land of the dead? I will not do this."_

" _Maria, listen to me. The war in Europe has turned the other gods against me. A prophecy has been made. My children are no longer safe. Poseidon and Zeus have forced me into an agreement. None of us are to have demigod children ever again."_

" _But you already have Nico and Bianca. Surely—"_

" _No! The prophecy warns of a child who turns sixteen. Zeus has decreed that the children i currently have must be turned over to Camp Half-Blood for_ proper training, _But i know they'll be watched, imprisoned, turned against their father. Even more likely, he will not take a chance. He won't allow my demigod children to reach sixteen. He'll find a way to destroy them, and I won't risk that!"_

"Certamente _," Maria said. "We will stay together. Zeus is_ un imbecille."

Personally i though she was incredibly brave for saying that out loud. Nobody insults the lord of the sky and gets away with it. Apparently Hades was thinking the same thing because he looked up at the ceiling.

" _Maria, please. I told you, Zeus gave me a deadline of_ last week _to turn over the children. Hs wrath will be horrible, and i cannot hide you forever. As long as you are with the children you are in danger, too."_

Mrs Di Angelo smiled and i was shock by how much Bianca resembles her mother.

" _You are a god, my love. You will protect us. But i will not take Nico and Bianca to the Underworld."_

 _Hades wrung his hands. "Then — there is another option. I know a place in the desert where the time stands still. I could send the child there, just for a while, for there own safety, and we could be together. I will build you a golden palace by the Styx."_

 _Maria Di Angelo laughed gently. "You are a kind man, my love. A generous man. The other gods should see you as I do, and they would not fear you so. But Nico and Bianca need their mother. Besides, they are only children. The gods wouldn't really hurt them."_

" _You don't know my family," Hades said darkly. "Please, Maria, I can't lose you."_

 _She touched his lips with her fingers. 'You will not lose me. Wait for me while i get my bag. Watch the children."_

I waited for Hades to be facing the other direction watching Maria walk toward the stairs, before i pulled Courtney-Rose and Jordan out side so we could talk about our next move. Suddenly we all felt something. I wasn't sure what it was, i just knew it was bad. Out of nowhere the building that we were just in exploded. Everything was gone, everyone in the building… dead. It was truly terrifying. There was no way that the children could have survived even with Hades present. Nobody could have reacted that quickly not even the lord of the dead.

We finally left the unsuccessful scene and headed across the country determined not to fail the mission that i had created.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey y'all, i know ive been MIA for a while, Ive been writing orginal stories and entering in writing competitions that's kind of taken over my free time. however there arn't going to be any of thoses for a few months. That should allow me to write here more and finish this story. I thank you all for you patience with this story and with me. Its all much appreciated. Thx. :)_**

* * *

 _January 2, 1940_

 _Wow's it's been awhile. This is the first time I've been able to take a break in the last 4 months. Over that time period we have been able to recruit 30 new demigods and we are currently training them so they can fight in the war once it gets here. We have already been informed of what has happened in Europe so far since it started on the 1st of September._

 _I learned the even though the greek gods are based here in America they still have an effect on the rest of the world and while we are fighting our war, the mortals are also fighting their own. This is very interesting because the mortals mimic the gods. So when we have a war the mortals also have their own for there own reason. Most of the time it's because of the mist. The mist will create a war with the mortals in order to mask the one going on in our world of gods and monsters._

 _For example, During the time of the American civil war the mortals were fighting about slavery but us greeks demigods were fighting the roman demigods, (no surprise, we won and eliminated the romans for good)._

 _Anyways at the moment over in Europe some german guy named Hitler (a descendent of both Ares and Hades) is going around and murdering people. So the mortals are naming this World War Two, because this is only a few months in and its already a full world commotion. America hasn't entered the war_ _yet_ _but that will happen in a few more months, they are preparing their soldiers._

 _Us at camp Half-Blood were waiting for the gods to make the first move. Were training our recruits, preparing them for the horrors of war. The camp believes it's ready but i believe this is going to be bigger then they expect. Were not fighting over land, were fighting other demigods. Were fighting our friends and family. All the minor gods have sided with Hades which means they are slowly increasing their numbers and were loosing some, because like any kid you will want to side with you godly parent in a major full scale war._

 _This has left Camp Half-Blood with little fighters. Luckily we have most of the children of minor gods but that still has left us quite defenseless. I'm currently training all of our new recruits in how to put on and fight in battle armor and wielding magical weapons. My friends are all helping with the weapons but of course they all have their own courses to teach._

 _Jordan and I have been working side by side through out the last few months training the young fighters in the arts of sword fighting and the use of daggers while others such as Chloe and Damian teach other skills such as archery. Courtney-rose is working on the battle plan along with the head councilors from the Ares and Nike cabins. The Aphrodite cabin has taken it into their own hands to design more structurally sound and more function able armor for the Hephaestus cabin to make. The Hephaestus cabin was also in charge of creating more weapons for the camp. It's been busy and it will continue to be until the war is over._

 _Until next time,_

 _Amber Mayfield_

* * *

 **I will be doing another update soon, im all ready working on the next chapter. TTYL, Bye! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all! I've somehow managed to update on time! Yay! :) So just to clarify and let you all know, Tuesday's will be the day I update this story. (I would do it Monday's but I was just cast as Kelsi in our school musical, _High School Musical,_ and rehearsals are Monday afternoon.) Anyways... On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ,HOO, TOA or anything by Rick Riordan**

* * *

"Um… Amber could you please help me?" Caroline, one of our newest recruits asked. "I still don't quite get how to fight with two daggers at the same time without cutting myself." she said shyly.

I stifle a laugh as i walk over to the 11 year old girl, "Don't worry you'll get it." i tell her before repositioning her hand placement.

"Now when using daggers you don't have the extra reach that swords have which also means that you have to stand closer to your opponent in order to get a hit, leaving you to be quick on your feet. By using two, you don't get the option for a shield, also getting rid of another defense method. You will rely on your speed, quick reflexes and quick thinking to get through unscathed." I talk to her as i bring out mine ready for a practice round, just to up the young girls confidence.

I get into my stance and instruct the girl how to keep her weight forwards, and what the best defensive stances are when battling different monsters and opponents with different weapons.

We got at each other for hours, rarely taking a break. I switch my weapons up so she can get used to fighting against swords, hammers and more. It wasn't until the conch horn sounded for dinner did we realize how long we had really been out there.

I put away all the gear we used and told the young daughter of Athena to go off for dinner. However even though i put everything away, i still stay out on the field and train. I take time to flick through the weeks events that pass through my mind aimlessly, Im so caught up in my head and in my training i fail to see the shadow watching me from the top of the hill.

"Amber Mayfield, i bring a message from the gods." The young man comes up behind me jolting me out of my thoughts, I whip around and have one dagger at his throat the other defensively in behind it.

The god raises his hands in a surrender. I lower my weapons. "Lord Hermes, you should know better then to come up behind a training demigod." I say with a smirk.

Today Hermes was patched as a young boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes all while wearing a messenger outfit with a satchel over his shoulder. Today wasn't the first time Hermes and i have interacted. He often came when i was younger per request of my father to check up on me, as well as he came more frequently in the past few months to bring messages to the cabin councilors and Chiron, that of course meant that we see enough of each other to joke around easily with out others thinking i was rude (Its happened before).

He smiled at me "You would think so, wouldn't you, with the amount of knives I've had held at my throat by a certain group of young demigods." His smile dropped before continuing. "I come with a message for you from Zeus himself."

This was new, never have i received mail from the King of the gods, all high and mighty on Olympus. I have received main from Athena and Ares, (Tips for the upcoming battle) My father, Apollo (Trying to flirt with me) and Artemis (apologizing for her brothers behavior). But never have i ever gotten a message from the big three or Hera. I've had Hades visit me in person but that was under different circumstances.

"Um.. Okay, What do I owe this pleasure for?" i asked the messenger as he pasted me a letter with gold writing and an Olympian seal. I tenderly opened it, not quite sure what to expect in a letter from Lord Zeus. But what i found was even more interesting.

 _Dear Miss Amber Mayfield,_

 _I hope you are training hard for the inevitable war upon us. I have been in contact with your activities director, Chiron. He has informed me that you are the strongest warrior that Camp Half-Blood has. I request that you put together a team of your best fighters to come to Europe. Hades son is making shocking progress across Europe killing anyone in his way. The gods are extremely busy going against Hades and his followers. I personally set a quest that you lead to find and conquer the demigod as well as his follower._

 _Fight well,_

 _Zeus,_

 _King of the gods, Lord of the sky._

I look up at Hermes. My face must have shown my shock _greatly_ because he put a hand on my shoulder before telling me that he couldn't think of anyone else better for the job.

* * *

 **Bye people, until next Tuesday! Please R &R, thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey peeps, sorry i didn't update yesterday. I wrote this chapter a few days ago so I didn't have to write yesterday as i wasn't home but could still update. My plan backfired on me.**

* * *

 _Why me? I didn't understand, I am a 14 year old girl, who just so happens to be amazing at fighting. We have plenty of 18 year old who are eligible and are willing to go to war here at camp._

These are the thoughts running through my head as i wait anxiously for the cabin councilors to come together at the Big House. Its been 20 minuets since i called for the meeting right after dinner, leaving the other campers to get ready for the campfire without their cabin leaders. As we have a important letter to discuss.

I look at the other demigods who have gathered into the games room at the Big House. Clearing my throat I started strait to the point.

"You are all probably wondering why i have called this meeting. Earlier today i was brought a message from Lord Hermes. He had a letter from Lord Zeus him self." I passed the letter around to the group so everyone could read it as I explained its contents. " The war in Britain has grown worse If it hadn't Zeus wouldn't be asking for help. I will be taking a team of some of our best fighters. We will be escorted to Britain by Lord Apollo on the sun chariot at dawn in two days time. There will fight against the growing army created by Hades. The rest of Camp Half Blood will stay hear and train until they are called upon. Most likely, knowing Hades he will try to attack the camp so he can wipe us all out. With me and the team leaving that will put a strain on all defenses so you all have to be ready for an attack at any given time." I said looking out at everyone.

Paul, son of Apollo raised his hand. "Who will you be taking with you?" He asked.

"I have already chosen a range of demigods and i am taking at least one from each cabin. Except from Cabins 1 and 3 i will be taking three from each as we will need all the power we can muster together. So coming with me will be Riley, Damian and Rahera from cabin 1. Samantha, Jordan and Corinne from cabin 3. Cate from cabin 4 and Rhys from cabin 5. From Cabin 6 and 7 is Courtney-Rose and Hailey. Representing cabins 9,10 and 11 are Jack, Chris and Mia leaving us with Michael from cabin 12. These are the heroes I am taking and if you haven't noticed not all of them are on the council. This is so there are still reliable and well trained heroes left here to train, fight and lead." I explain.

Nobody seems to be disagreeing with any of my choices of people so i take that as a sign to continue.

"I will also be having a conversation with Lady Iris about having a unlimited time use of iris messages so we can keep in contact. I also am going to put in place a weekly group meeting in which we, over in Europe will Iris Message the council once a week so we can keep in contact and up to date for any changes to either team. This will also allow for you to contact us when the camp in attacked or if we need to contact you about the war on our end. Does everyone understand?" I ask the room. In return i received many nods and yes Ma'am's. After receiving no questions from the other demigods i cleared the meeting and we joined the rest of the camp at the camp fire for the announcement of the quest.

* * *

 _March 15th, 1940_

 _The months have gone by quickly, I am assembling my own team to travel to Europe tomorrow. The war has grown worse and the gods are relying on our help. We are going to be trying to keep the Germans at bay and stop Hitler from killing everyone. It's gotten bad, however my meeting with lady Iris today did go well so we now have unlimited contact with Camp. This ensures that will know everything that from camp are now going to look world wide for demigods. They are going in groups of two and three in order to recruit as many demigods as possible._

 _We have also gotten world of Hecate's children and followers are preparing for the war in their own means outside of camp. Chiron has also rallied magical creatures such as other centaurs and satyrs to keep an eye out for demigods as well as enemy travels and communication. There acting as our spies for the country._

 _The mortals are also trying to prepare for the war. Boys over the age of 17 were insisting Into the army so when the time comes they are able to go fight. Boys from camp are also insisting in the mortal army so the have mortal insight to the war as well. This will come in handy when the war moves._

 _Until later, Amber Mayfield_

* * *

 **Until next week! Please Reveiw.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey y'all, so i know this chapter is short and their is a major time skip from the last chapter but it is much needed as the end is coming soon.**

 **Happy Reading and please Read & Reveiw!**

* * *

 _April 16th, 1945_

 _It's been crazy. My team and i have been here for 5 years now and only yesterday did we actually meet Hitler. We've destroy half his army at this point but its still really bad. They are now bringing soldiers back from the underworld to fight. It's completely unfair. Anyways,They tired to bomb our hid out but our camera's and radars pick them up when they got to close to our bunker, giving us just enough time to get out of out building grabbing the essentials._

 _We ran as the building went up in flames behind us. A few of Hitler's men caught us escaping and called for a group to follow us. They did a pretty good job too but of course like any chase they caught up and we fought. I didn't recognize any of the men except their general who was in fact a woman a woman who used to come to Camp with us._

 _Caitlyn, the missing daughter of hades that he kidnaped years ago. She had her hair tied back and was wearing a mask covering her face. Nobody would have know it was her had i not pulled off her mask in the middle of the fight. There were many losses on her team whereas mine only had a few cuts and bruises. They weren't well trained and i could tell she was struggling to control her unit. It took a while but with five men dead she had too pull back and retreat with what little men she had left._

 _Were now hidden again and planning our next move against Hades' army. It's difficult and I don't think its going to work but its all we've got at the moment._

 _More to come,_

 _Amber Mayfield_

* * *

"Guys were not ready, we aren't prepared enough. We cant just run out and attack them, our plans non strong enough to take on the entire army." Courtney-Rose said sternly as people started to grab weapons and put on armor.

"Courtney we al least have to try. The gods can't hold them off forever we've been here for nearly 5 years now and we've changed our plan at least 20 times since they bombed our last bunker. We've waited long enough and I can't just sit here and watch the world be destroyed. We don't know how long this war will last. We're never going too find a plan thats perfect plus when have any of our plans actually worked?" I point out.

Jordan took that as his cue and tried to calm me down by whispering supposedly comforting things in my ear. That just annoyed me even more though. Poor guy.

I gave one more look at my comrades before turning on my heals and walking towards the battle field.

"Come on people lets go blow this war up".


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey y'all this is the last chapter. I hope you all like it and thank you for being to patient with me.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _August 23rd, 1945_

 _This is the first real break we've gotten in months and I'm sorry to say that the war has gotten worse. Hades' s side has gotten progressively more violent and many of our safe houses have been bombed by the other side, people have died._

 _We've lost Damian, Samantha and Cate already. They all died helping a bunch of kids get of a safe house in the countryside before it got bombed. Not all the kids made it either. That only happened a week ago, as we made our was across country._

 _I pray to the gods this will end soon. I don't know how much longer any of us can last. It's gotten to much and we aren't able to rely on Camp Half-Blood as the war has spread to New York and most of our campers are fighting in the American Army._

 _Not only have we lost many of our heroes, we are selves have taken the lives of many soldiers from the opposing side. One of them included our old friend Caitlyn. Her life was taken on the field of battle and at time all of us felt like we were heading in the same direction._

 _War has changed us all and were not quite sure what we'll all do when it ends but for the moment we'll fight and have hope that its nearly over._

 _Until next time,_

 _Amber Mayfield._

* * *

"Amber we have to go. There's and incoming bomb. If we leave now we can get out of range, come on." Jordan quickly calls as soon as the alarm went off in our building.

I follow him through the safe house grabbing the bag of food and water as well as our weapons, onto the street. We make our way through the town, meeting up with the rest of our group at the outer fence. We make sure everyone is accountable for before moving on, refusing to leave any of our friends behind.

We were good to go too when a woman came towards us in hysteria. "My children! Please help there still in the town! There trapped in the house. Please help them."

There was no way I was going to let any children die today and Jordan could tell what I was thing when I looked back at him, for he tried to talk me out of it.

"No, Amber you wont make it out." He's almost in tears realizing that there is no changing my mind.

I do the first thing that comes into my mind, knowing that this will most likely be the last time I see him and the others.

I kiss him.

When we brake apart, he doesn't let go of my waist. "I'll never allow you go now."

"I love you" I whisper before running back into the town hoping I can save these kids.

As I run I hear him scream my name while others call after me or are yelling that they need to keep moving. I don't look back, I couldn't. I can only pray to the gods that what ever fate has in store for me will let me go out doing what I can to save this war weather that is now or in a few years.

"Help! Help!" i hear coming front the mayors building. I run up the stairs and kick the door in, revealing 3 very scared kids.

"Shh, its alright you guys are going to be ok just follow me." I say grabbing the smallest and making my way through the building down to the ground.

I here a faint neigh of a horse coming from a closed off stable.

My brain going a thousand miles per hour, helps me unlock the sable and saddle the horse, before putting the 3 children onto it back. I knew that I wouldn't be able to ride the horse with the kids, we would be too heavy. So I sent them ahead, not realizing how close the nuclear bomb was.

Looking at the sky I knew I wan't going to make it.

This was the end.

A bright light came and I shut my eyes waiting for the impact.

"Amber, open your eyes." A voice said. I opened them and it looked like time had stoped. Standing in front of me was the queen of the gods her self.

"Queen Hera" I say bowing before her.

"Oh Amber, you are quite the hero. I thank you for saving that woman's children, she was the mayor's wife, you did a very noble thing sacrificing your life for there's. I believe that you are fully aware of your current circumstance."

I nod my head unsure of why Hera is here and why she wont just let me die.

"The gods wish to thank you as even if you are unaware of it you have played a major role in this war. It there anything you wish to do before you go?" She asks.

"Lady Hera, thank you. I wish for you too take my rings back to camp half-blood and give them to Chiron. I want them to be passed on through future generations." I say removing my bronze rings and handing them to the goddess.

"Goodbye Amber Mayfield." She says before being engulfed in a bright light and time moves on.

* * *

 **And thats it the last chapter of A Tale of Two Rings has been completed. What did you all think? Please leave a reveiw.**


End file.
